Bigger is Better
by insaneantics21
Summary: Santana thinks maybe it's time to add on to their family. Brittany's been doing some thinking of her own with the help of Rachel and Quinn . *Puppy-verse #13*


Preceded by:  
Puppy | My Girl(s) | Perfection | Decisions | Baby Love | Baby Love 2 | Slushies: The Next Generation | Little Gold Stars  
Change | Baby Just Say Yes | (Not Quite) Nine Months | Double Trouble

* * *

**--October 2024 - April 2025--**  
Santana swore she would never become the kind of mother that bragged about every little thing her kid did. She would never shove their pictures in other people's faces or plaster the refrigerator with their drawings or have her video camera going all the time and e-mail out video every day. She failed miserably. Well, _she_ didn't personally do the videoing and e-mailing, Brittany did that since she had Joshua during the day but Santana made sure to forward all e-mails and things Brittany sent to her cell phone to her co-workers, family members, and anyone else she could think of. As time went on, though, she noticed a problem with it. She was watching her son grow up through a computer and cell phone screen, not in real life.

When Joshua was thirteen months old he spoke his first word, "Mama". Santana was working late and Brittany called and left her a voicemail. He constantly called Brittany "Mama" and Santana tried desperately to get him to say "Mami" to her but he wouldn't. When he called Rachel "Ray-Ray" and had yet to call her Mami she was devastated. So that is what prompted Santana to tell her bosses that something had to give and they came to the arrangement that Santana would work from home two days a week. The Latina quickly devised a system of making sure that absolutely everything she had to do on those two days could be done in the time between waking up and Brittany leaving for the dance studio. It took three days and he finally called her "Mami". She took him out for ice cream even though it was quite cool that day.

Santana loved every minute she spent with her son. It made her think more and more about a second child sooner than she ever intended but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind for a few more months to enjoy her time with Joshua. Their favorite thing to do was go to a brand new indoor playground that Brittany had discovered. Santana would take him to the section of the playground specified for younger toddlers and watch him climb and crawl and she'd smile and wave at him whenever he made it up on a platform and she'd help him down the slide. It was all well and good until she managed to get them banned from the center.

It wasn't her fault, really, she'd insisted. She was sitting on one of the benches watching Joshua run around when three other giggling women sat down on either side of her.

"Hello!" one woman, who obviously got her blonde from a box, said. "I'm Kara. That's Kyla and Reese," she gestured to the women on the other side of Santana. The three looked like they could've been triplets with their matching blondes and tans.

"Santana," she said with a small smile. She extended her hand and the other women each shook it with a smile. "Which one's yours?"

"Right over there," Kara said, pointing to a young brunette girl who was attempting to climb up the slide. "Sarah."

Kyla pointed to a girl with red hair and her twin across the room, "Skye and Sunny."

"Jesse," the last woman said pointing to a blonde girl. "Yours?"

Santana pointed to her blue-eyed blonde son. "Joshua."

"Oh!" Kara exclaimed. "Oh, I see! Which family do you work for? I know everyone in the neighborhood."

Santana snapped her head to glare at the woman. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked which family you work for. Usually I'm the first to know if a family around here gets a new nanny but I guess you slipped by me!"

Santana clamped her jaw shut and narrowed her eyes. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd encountered this. She saw the looks she got when she was with Joshua without Brittany. She had definitely heard whispers when she would call him "son" where people could hear. This, however, was the first time someone had actually said anything. And she was not having any of it. Her short temper won over the small part of her that wanted to be nice and explain things. She was sick of the assumptions.

"I am _not_ his nanny!"

Reese quirked her eyebrow. "Just babysitting then?"

Santana stood and clenched her fists at her sides. "I am his _mother_!"

"I must have misunderstood which one was yours," Kara said, looking back at the children.

"No, you understood me just fine. The one over there," Santana pointed again, "blonde hair, blue eyes, shirt with the ducks on it. My son, Joshua Alejandro."

"So he's…adopted?" Kyla said, head cocked to the side.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, _putas_. That's my son and that's all you need to know."

Even though it was apparent that none of the three women had any idea what Santana had just called them, they were angry. Kara stood and matched glares with Santana.

"How do I know you haven't kidnapped him?"

"_Ay dios mio!_ Are you serious right now? You want to know? He's not biologically mine, he's my _wife's_," Santana growled. All three women gasped. "That's right, I have a wife. Joshua has two mothers."

Reese snorted. "And they said this place would have standards."

"Kiss my ass!" Santana spat.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" One of the playground attendants walked up behind Santana and the Latina growled.

"Yeah." Santana whipped around and stared at the younger woman. "My son is too good to be here with these stuck up whores and their little whores."

"Our…what?" Reese gasped.

Santana chuckled.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you not to swear…"

"I'm going to have to ask you to shut up."

"If you continue your behavior I will ask you to leave."

"You should ask her to leave!" Kyla whimpered. "She's a…" the woman leaned forward and whispered, "a lesbian. I don't want my children around that."

"If she doesn't leave," Kara added, "_we_ will. As will everyone we tell."

Santana blinked. This was remarkably like high school, she couldn't help but notice. She was torn between the urge to revert back to old Santana and just smack all three women or exiting gracefully with a snide comment. She almost went with physical assault but decided against it because she knew the three snobs would get legal and even though she could take them on in the courtroom any day she didn't want to risk her job.

"Will you just shut the fuck up, Barbie?" Santana growled.

"Ma'am," the young woman said, "I think it's best if you do leave. And also if you don't come back."

"Gladly. God knows what kind of diseases I've picked up just from looking at these sluts."

Before any of the three women could retort Santana picked up her backpack and went to where Joshua was crawling through a tunnel and she met him with a huge smile and picked him up.

"Time to go, mi'jo," she said. "We'll go see Mama for a while, how's that?"

"Si, Mami," he said with a grin.

"That's my boy." Santana pressed a kiss to his forehead and shot a glare over at the three still angry women.

Brittany greeted the pair with a bright smile and let her class out a few minutes early. Santana let Joshua down and pulled off his coat so he could run around and he immediately went to the corner with the foam mats and began bouncing around.

"How was the playground?"

"Uh…I don't think we'll be welcome back there."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "What'd you do?"

"It wasn't my fault…"

By the time Santana finished with her story Brittany was nodding with understanding and she pulled her wife in for a hug.

"I'm sorry they were mean to you," the blonde said. "I'll make it better tonight." Brittany winked and Santana grinned.

Before she could stop herself Santana opened her mouth and out of nowhere she blurted out what she'd been thinking since the day Joshua first called her "Mami".

"I want another kid." Santana almost immediately regretted the word vomit but Brittany's bright eyes and wide smile made her heart race and all regret flew out the figurative window.

"You mean it? You really, really mean it? You want a bigger family?"

"Well…I…" Santana looked over at Joshua who had maneuvered himself up onto a stack of mats and was proudly sitting at the top kicking his legs over the edge. He grinned at her and clapped his hands.

"Look Mami!"

Santana broke away from Brittany's hold to go pick up their son. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"_Te amo, mi'jo_," Santana whispered and kissed his forehead. She looked back at Brittany and nodded. "Yeah, I mean it. I want a bigger family."

"I told you after he was born that you had to do it next time. It's next time."

Santana smiled a little. "Okay, B." She took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

Two weeks later Santana was sitting in a chair in a doctor's office with the top of her arm tied off and pumping her fist. Joshua was with Quinn and Brittany was sitting next to her wife with her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Uh, okay, B…there's kind of something you should know. Like, something I never told you because it never really came up."

"Hm?"

"I really hate needles." Santana's eyes followed the nurse's hands as she pulled vials out of their racks and lined them up.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't like getting shots or blood drawn or anything."

The nurse pulled the butterfly needle from its packaging and Santana winced.

"Hey," Brittany said. "Look at me."

Santana turned her head and Brittany glanced at the nurse and nodded. She planted her lips on Santana's and shoved her tongue into the Latina's mouth. Santana was startled but she was never one to turn down a spontaneous make-out with her wife so she went with it. Brittany put one hand on the back of her neck and kept her there. Santana didn't mind.

"All done," the nurse said. Santana tore away from the blonde and looked down at her arm. All that was there was a piece of gauze stuck there by some tape.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Brittany asked with a devilish grin.

Santana beamed.

...............

Santana locked herself in the bathroom alone the early morning she got the pregnancy test. Brittany pounded on the door and begged her to let her in but Santana refused. She paced back and forth until the timer went off then grabbed the stick. Her heart shattered.

Brittany finally gave up and sat on the edge of the bed and waited. When Santana emerged she dropped down next to her wife and sighed.

"Negative," Santana mumbled. She showed the stick to Brittany and the blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"No it's not."

"Yeah, it is, B. Look, two lines."

"No, two lines means it's positive, one line means negative!"

"B, I read the box…"

Brittany was already gone and in the bathroom. She bounced out excitedly, box in hand. She pointed to the side. "Look!"

Santana looked at the box and shrieked.

"It's positive!"

"I told you!"

Brittany flung her arms around her wife and pulled her in tight, Duck walked in to see what all the commotion was and Brittany bounced a few more times and then knelt down and scratched the dog's ears.

"You know what this means, right?" Brittany asked with a grin.

"Hm?"

"It means we need a bigger place to live!"

Santana chuckled. "I guess we do."

Brittany grinned wider. "There's a house on Rachel and Quinn's street for sale."

"B I don't think we can afford…"

"Yes we can! Rachel told me so!" Brittany dashed out of the bedroom and returned with a stack of papers in her hand filled with numbers and charts. "Look! Quinn helped! I told them how much we make and Quinn said we could do it! And look!" Brittany flipped through the papers and handed out a sheet with a picture of the house. "Three bedrooms and two bathrooms and a garage and a big basement. There's no upstairs but it's a lot bigger than this! And it has a back yard for Duck and Joshua and the new baby to play in! And Rachel said...um..." the blonde flipped through the papers again and started reading. "It would be more cost efficient to purchase a house as opposed to paying monthly rent on this or any other apartment." Brittany looked up and smiled. "It means it'd be cheaper."

"I know what it means but...that's a long commute to take to work every day, B."

"Rachel does it! We can ride together! Come on, S! Rachel says there's not a good reason why we can't do this!"

Brittany (and essentially Rachel, although Santana would never admit it) was right. There was no reason why they couldn't move out to Queens. Santana looked through the papers and charts that Rachel and Quinn had drawn up and absolutely everything on them showed that it was at least financially possible to move. Santana only had one more question.

"How…how close is it to Q and Berry's?"

"Um…"

"B, I can't live next door to Berry. I'd go crazy."

"It's not _right_ next door…"

"How close, B?"

"Three doors down?" Brittany squeaked.

"Oh God…"

"S! Come on! I promise I'll tell Rachel she has to call before she comes over!"

Santana shook her head in a little disbelief. "Okay, B. Yeah…I'll…I'll call the place in the morning. I'll tell them we're interested."

Brittany shrieked and jumped up and down. "I have to call Rachel and Quinn!"

**--August 2025--**  
"Welcome to the neighborhood!" Rachel said cheerfully when Santana opened the door. "I know it's a little late considering you've been here for a week already but better late than never!"

The short brunette was holding a plate of freshly baked cookies and Santana groaned.

"You're a freak, Berry. Living three doors down from you is going to be a nightmare. And I thought Brittany told you to call before you came over."

"I will blame your hostility on your rampant pregnancy hormones. Your shirt shows off your baby bump nicely, by the way. Pregnancy suits you." Rachel smiled.

"What do you want?" Santana growled, crossing her arms low over her stomach.

"Quinn and I were wondering if you would like us to take Joshua for the afternoon so you and Brittany can get more things organized. We're taking the girls to the park."

"Do we owe you babysitting time?"

"No, you're up about six hours."

"Great, I'll go get him."

Rachel rolled her eyes and followed Santana into the house. The shorter brunette took the cookies to the kitchen where Brittany was organizing the flatware and the blonde squealed at the sight of the cookies.

"Quinn and I are going to take Joshua for the afternoon if that's alright," Rachel said after Brittany hugged her. "Give you some time to get organized."

Brittany's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Sexytimes! We haven't done it in the house yet! And we got a new bed!"

Rachel grinned. "I am sure whatever you do will be a good use of your time."

Brittany nodded furiously and Santana came into the kitchen with Joshua on her hip and his backpack in the other hand.

"Call before you bring him back," Santana said, smirking and looking over Rachel to Brittany.

Rachel slung the backpack over her should and took the toddler from Santana and giggled. "Have fun with the new bed."

Santana and Brittany mutually agreed that the new bed was pretty damned awesome.

The pair acclimated to the new neighborhood better than Santana thought they would. No one looked at them funny when Santana took Joshua to the park and introduced herself as his mother. Everyone already knew Rachel and Quinn and so making new friends with the other parents wasn't difficult. Even when Rachel would knock on their door completely unannounced or Duck would get loose from the back yard at three in the morning and Santana would have to chase the dog through the neighborhood in her bathrobe and house shoes she decided it was infinitely better than being surrounded by traffic and stuck-up bitches.

The Latina got her revenge, though, when she went up against one of them in a case where Kyla's small chain of department stores was being split up due to irreconcilable differences with her business partner and Santana was representing said business partner. Santana walked out of the room more than victorious and with the promise of designer clothes at a huge discount from her client for getting her 70% of the entire company. The first thing Santana got was a replacement pair of Prada heels she'd been lusting after since Christmas 2019 even though she couldn't wear them until the swelling in her feet from the pregnancy went down.


End file.
